


The Neighborly Thing To Do

by SuchaPrettyPoison



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Mechanic!Rey, Mob!Kylo, Modern AU, Neighbors, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaPrettyPoison/pseuds/SuchaPrettyPoison
Summary: "This isn’t the first time I’ve been shot.”“What do you mean this isn’t the first time you’ve been shot!?”-Sometimes you have to do the neighborly thing and treat your moody neighbor's gunshot wound while they repeatedly tell you to leave.





	The Neighborly Thing To Do

**Author's Note:**

> [Mood Board](http://suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/post/170124764299/the-neighborly-thing-to-do-alternate-universe)

“FUCK!”

 

The roar that came from the next door apartment occupied by Mr. Moody, was quickly followed by a loud thud that Rey figured was his fist connecting with a wall.  Then another and another, followed by the sounds of things smashing and more roars of ‘FUCK!’

 

Well, he sounded like he was in a worse mood than usual.   
And that was saying something, since he tended to have the personality of a grizzly bear with a thorn stuck in its paw. 

In the five months, since she had moved into the apartment complex, Rey had tried to be nice to him.  Offering smiles whenever they were in the same vicinity, or even a greeting from time to time.  Once she had even attempted a small-talk type of conversation when they both found themselves taking the three flights of stairs to the floor that held their apartments; only he had just clenched his jaw and gave short terse answers.  It was like it physically hurt him to try and be civil.

 

Rey was half way to putting in her earbuds with the idea to turn up her music and try to drown out what ever temper tantrum he was having – really, he had to be about a decade older than her, and yet was throwing a tantrum - but instead of more yelling, there was silence.

That was new.

That was concerning.

 

Should she call the cops?

At what point should she be concerned?

 

She was just going to forget it.  Forget the moody man next door and whatever he was going through.

Or she could end up banging on his door calling out for him to open up.

 

Which is what happened.

  
He didn’t answer the first time.  However, the third time was the charm, which was good because Rey really didn’t want to force her way in – she didn’t think he’d take to kindly to that, even if he was laying unconscious on the floor.  
The door was ripped open with a snarl, and a large ark figure loomed in the doorway.  Rey didn’t flinch, instead she tilted her head back to meet his gaze, arching an eyebrow the moment her calm gaze met his wild one.  
Mr. Moody was attractive.  She had known this from the day she moved in and had seen him sulking down the hallway – he was tall, dark, and intense – but this was her first time being so close to him while meeting his gaze square on.  He also looked like he had missed about a week’s worth of sleep.  
Maybe he had insomnia – she’d be moody as well if she couldn’t sleep.

 

“What do you want?”  It came out as an animalistic bark and Rey fought back an eye roll while pasting on a fake smile.

 

“I want to have a neighbor who doesn’t feel the need to yell at all hours of the night.”

 

He growled.   
There was beads of sweat along his pale brow, and the hand that was gripping the doorframe had bloody knuckles.  His dark hair was damp and disheveled, and he was breathing heavily.  Her eyes travelled down landing on his free hand applying pressure to his left side, and sticky red blood was steadily coating his fingers.

 

“You’re bleeding.”

 

“Leave!”

 

Yeah, like she was going to do that.

Rey did the opposite.   
He didn’t put up a fight as she placed her hands on her chest and shoved him back into his apartment, all the while he was growling out curses but did nothing as she closed the door behind her and did a quick survey of the space.

 

The layout was the same as hers.  Only his tiny living/kitchen looked like a tornado had come through.  The cushions of his couch were strewn across the room and there were glass shards from a picture that looked like it had a meeting with his fist – if the red on the shards was anything to go by.

 

“What the hell happened?”

 

“Why do you care?”  Again with the snarl as her hands found purchase on his chest again and she pushed him to where she knew the bedroom would be – hoping that it would be in better shape.  
He didn’t resist her.

All bark but with no real bite.

 

Rey ignored his question and threw out a few of her own.  “Do you have a first aid kit?  Or something?  Should I take you to the hospital?”

 

That gave her pause, because should she take him to a hospital?  It didn’t look like it was gushing, but there was a steady flow coming from the wound.

 

“No.  It’s not serious.” He moved out of her reach as he padded slowly over the large bed which dominated the small room.  Rey absently noted that, of course, the sheets were black.  Did this man know that there were other colors in the universe?  “This isn’t the first time I’ve been shot.” 

 

That caused her to stop in her tracks and look up at him wide-eyed as he was seating himself on his bed.  He said it so casually.

How the fuck could anyone say that casually?!

  

“What do you mean this isn’t the first time you’ve been shot?”  He had taken a reclined position on the bed, his hand still firmly over his wound, only now he was closing his eyes.

She didn’t have much experience in this whole being shot thing, but Rey had watched enough doctor TV shows to know that he was not supposed to go to sleep. “Hey. Hey. Hey.  Mr. Moody Neighbor, I need you to stay awake.”

 

“Get out.”  He said with a low bite but he sounded more exhausted than anything.

 

“If I leave I’m calling an ambulance.”

 

That caused his eyes to open, and she was met with an intense glare.

 

“NO!”

 

She gave him a sweet smile, “Then you’re stuck with me.  Now, take off your shirt.”

 

“The fuck?”  If he wasn’t bleeding, the look on his face would have been humorous. He looked genuinely startled at her statement.

 

“Seriously?”  Her hands went to her hips.  “I need to see the wound.”

 

“You a doctor?”

 

“A mechanic in training.”  Rey fought the heat that wanted to rise in her cheeks under his gaze, and instead focused on injury.  “You sure this didn’t hit anything major.”

 

“A fucking mechanic.” He muttered as he went about removing his shirt and Rey told herself not to stare at the expanse of skin that was revealed to her.

Not to think about how much larger he seemed in bed now that he was half dressed.

Not to think about how his pale skin contrasted with his dark sheet.

Not to think about the myriad of other scars that marred his torso.

Not to let her eyes travel over his chest.

 

“Shut up.  Hold this here.”  Rey bundled up the shirt and placed it over the wound, careful to avoid actually touch him.  “Now where is your first aid kit.”

 

“I can do this myself.  Leave.”

 

Rey counted to ten before she met his petulant gaze. 

 

“I’m sure you’d be pleasant after being shot.”  Sarcasm dripped from his words.

 

“I’m sure I wouldn’t be in a position to be shot at.”  She snarled back, having more than enough of his temper.  His eyes flickered with something that looked like heat. 

 

Taking a clean towel, she opened the bottle of water and wet a portion of the towel till she felt the cold dampness meet her fingers.  Leaning over his large frame, consciously making certain not to touch him, she got her first view of the injury.  It looked like the bullet had more than grazed his left waist, but it wasn’t a direct hit.  The gash was raw and large.  A smooth line of bright red, against his pale skin.

With as delicate of a touch as she could manage, she wiped around, cleaning it as best she could.  Mindful of the way he tensed under her ministrations.  Of the way he held his breath as she applied more pressure near the broken flesh.

 

“I’m Rey, by the way.” 

 

The silence had been to intimate.

 

“I know.”

 

Her eyes cut to him and she saw a grimaced that he let slip, “Your friends are boisterous when they greet or say goodbye to you.”

 

Her first genuine smile broke through at that, his eyes flicked down to her lips and his formed a minuscule pout opening the barest fraction.  She should not be focusing on his lips. 

 

“They can be excitable.  But they’re mine.” 

 

Her was studying her again.   
Like he knew all the secrets that she kept hidden away.

 

“Were you lonely? Growing up?”  He asked the question on a hiss as she lightly swept over the wound itself.

 

Was it the dark?  She was going to blame the dark, and the way he was staring at her – she felt like an open book before him.  She was treating his gunshot wound.  It was all intimate in a twisted way.  Dropping her gaze, she focused on her task at hand

 

“Yes.  Spent my life waiting and bounced around homes.” The laugh she gave was harsh.  Rey pulled the towel away from his skin which was slick with sweat and several shades paler than normal. “What’s next?”

 

“Waiting?”

 

“My parents said they would be back.  I would act out at my foster homes till they sent me back, because I wanted to be where my parents had left me.  That way they could find me when the time came.”

 

Why was she telling him this?   
She knew nothing about him other than he had a bad temper and amazing hair.

  
She tried to push the emotions down as kept her eyes on her task.  “I need to disinfect it?” Rey asked, trying to shift the focus from her.

Stupid question - of course she needed to disinfect it.

 

“Yes.” Came his soft response.  Rey could feel his eyes on her as if he was seeing her for the first time and reassessing. 

 

Rey grabbed a new towel, as she unscrewed the cap on the disinfectant, and heavily doused the towel.  The time let her get herself in check, this would sting, the moment she made contact he would be in even more pain.  It caused her to pause.  She didn’t want to inflict pain.

 

“I can take it.” 

 

He had been able to read her hesitation.   

 

“Count of three?”  Rey asked and he gave her slight nodded, she watched as muscles tensed.  Shifting on the bed, coming to knees beside him, so that she loomed just over him.  He kept his eyes on her, his gaze never wavering, they were in this together.

 

“One.”  She let out a breath.  “Two.”  Rey shifted her hand to above her target, her free hand found his laying on the bed beside him, she clasped it – his skin was warm. “Three” She held his gave as she made contact. He grimaced for a second but a sound didn’t escape his lips – and a moment later his face was back to its normal expression of slight disinterest.

He was used to pain.

 

The thought cut her to her core. 

She should have picked up on it sooner.

 

“What happened?”  Rey asked as she lightly dabbed the laceration; her heart clutching how he didn’t flinch with each touch.

 

“I won’t lie to you.” His fingers curled around hers and she gripped his tighter.

 

“That’s not an answer.”

 

“It was a warning.”  

 

He wouldn’t lie to her.

Dangerous.  This man was dangerous.  He was warning her away all while pulling her in.  She was Alice about to fall down the rabbit hole. “Okay.” 

 

“You’ll need to put the ointment on the gauze.  Enough to cover the area.  Then – “

 

“Tape it and wrap the bandage around your torso?”  He gave her another nod as he pushed his lips out and then pulled them in.  He was looking for words.

 

Giving his hand a final squeeze, she gently pulled hers free.  Fumbling with the materials.  She worked silently.  Giving them both time to ready themselves for whatever he chose to reveal.  Her calloused fingers grazing over his smooth skin, as she pressed the tape along the edge of the gauze adhering it to his skin, Rey shifted her gaze up to meet his.

 

“I fucked up.  Doubt you would help me once you find out the kind of man I am.”

 

Holy shit.

The look he gave her made her stomach sink.  He wasn’t kidding.

Delicately she taped the gauze, focusing on the task and refusing to let her mind wander while he sat in silence.   
She didn’t press him further as she gathered the bandage to wrap around his torso.

 

He leaned forward without her having to prompt his, and she had to move in dangerously close to maneuver around his broad form. “Why did you come here?” He asked in a soft tone that did things to Rey’s concentration.

 

“You were screaming obscenities and then you just stopped.  Honestly, I was a little worried that you were dead, and I figured the neighborly thing to do was check in.  Thanks for opening the door by the way, my breaking and entering skills are rusty.” 

 

She finished off the bandage and surveyed her work.

Not a half bad job if she said so herself.

 

“Would you have actually gone through the trouble?”

 

“I’m tenacious.”  She gave him a smile and got to her feet grabbing the used and unused supplies.  Putting more pep in her voice than was necessary Rey asked, “Can I get you anything else before I head back to my place?  Water?  Food?”

 

“Not going to stay and make certain I make it through the night?” 

 

Her eyes snapped to his, and she watched the color flood his cheeks and he swallowed, embarrassment radiated off him.  But his eyes never left hers, they were almost pleading with her. He pulled in his lips slightly, and she realized that he was feeling vulernable.

 

What could it hurt to stay?

  
The bed was huge, he had a rather impressive flat screen mounted on his wall.  In fact, most of the things he had in his apartment looked elegant and expensive – even if he had destroyed a large amount of them – which was a heavy contrast to the slight run down look of the building.

 

He might not be a good man though.  He had all but warned her.  He had been shot.

But he was looking so vulnerable like he didn’t ask for things very often.  She could spend a few hours with him

 

“I could be convinced if you order me a pizza and allow me to pick a movie to watch?”

 

\---

 

Rey was staying.  The Girl was actually staying.

He couldn’t believe it.  Barely could contain his astonishment when she moved around the bed to climb in on the other end, putting a solid amount of space between them, but she was in his bed.  Sitting cross legged with her back propped up on the headboard. 

 

How had this happened?  He had tried to stay away from her for months.  

She had gotten into his head.  With her constant smiles and incessant need to be nice.  The Girl who would run to open a door for someone if there.  The Girl who spent a night searching for some guy’s lost corgi.  The Girl who made him want to be better.  The Girl who deserved everything good.

 

He had his own demons to slay.  Had known it for years.  Had battle wars his brain waged upon itself for too long and he had become so use to the dark, that he had become to revel in it.

Actively sought it out. 

 

Then Rey had moved in.  Fucking turned his world on its head.  The Girl with a bright smile and darkness in her bright hazel eyes.

Now she was in his bed.  Scrolling through to find a movie.  And looking like she belonged there.

If he was a better man he wouldn’t have asked her to stay - but he wasn’t a good man, he was selfish.

 

“I want to make something clear.  When you agreed to the pizza thing, I meant that I get a pizza. I think you heard we share a pizza, but I expect an entire pie for myself.  And possibly some of yours.”

 

She was cute.  Her focus on the TV as she slightly leaned in towards him.  
He had to actively fight to not smile.

 

“There is something you should know about me.”  He watched as she turned her attention to him and she carefully kept her expression neutral.  She was used to receiving bad news and that made him want to tear the world down and place it at her feet.   “I’m a vegetarian.” 

 

He watched her smile bloom.  “Mr. Moody is a vegetarian?”

 

“Ben.”  His name was out before he thought about it.  He hadn’t gone by his given name in years.  But he wanted to be Ben to Rey.  Wanted to hear his names on her lips.  Not Kylo Ren.  Not the man he was trying to destroy.

 

“Ben.”

Rey tested out his name and he resisted the urge to pull her close to him.  

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

 

He wasn’t hers.  He still needed to get better and to get out.  He wouldn’t pull her down.  She leaned in as if to tell him a secret.  “I’m a Hawaiian pizza kind of girl.  With pepperoni. “

 

Maker, this girl could make him do anything just to keep her smiling.

 

The same thought crossed his mind hours later.   
He had woken up to a throbbing pain coursing through his side only to find Rey curled in the middle of his bed, facing him, her hand resting low on his abdomen.  Ben could feel the heat of her body along his injured side.

She was still there.  This wasn’t a dream.

The pizza boxes laid forgotten on the floor next to Rey’s side of the bed and a b-horror movie played low in the background. 

 

She was trembling in her sleep, soft muffled cries, his hand came to rest on hers and he began to trail small smoothing circles on the inside of her wrist. 

Fuck his injury.  Fuck that he couldn’t pull her close to him and give her all his support.  Fuck that he wasn’t whole enough to ask if she would want him to be hers.  He wanted to be hers.

 

Earlier that night she had been smiling talking to him about nothing important, which had meant everything to him.

 

_(“All I’m saying, is that if the devil were a fruit, that fruit would be a banana.  They are the worst.”_

_“I’ve never heard anyone have such hatred for a fruit before.”_

_“Ben, the smell is nauseating and they are mushy and the texture.”  Rey made a gagging noise that pulled a little smirk from him.)_

 

She was the most gorgeous thing he had ever scene.  Inside and out.  The girl was stronger than he’d ever be, but he would try to keep her safe, keep the fire inside of her alive. 

 

He needed to get out.

He needed to stop running.

He would become someone who was worth this girl’s smile, her worry, her touch.

He would bury Kylo Ren, and hoped that all that was left behind was Ben Solo.

 

Rey quieted beside him, letting out a small content sigh as she moved closer to him nudging his wound – he didn’t show any outward signs of the pain.  Physical pain was something he had been taught to endure in the past seven years, and he had let it all engulf him.  Told himself he deserved the pain, the darkness, the loneliness.

He didn’t think so anymore.

He could do better – he could get better- after all, he wasn’t dead yet.

 

With that thought he settled in to wait until Rey woke up and he would figure out what to do with his life.

 

\---

 

It had been three months since Rey had woken up all but plastered against her very injured and very hot neighbor, who did not need to know that his neighbor found him incredibly attractive.   Too many times had she woken up to dreams about playing doctor with him when he wasn’t injured, to feeling his large hands caressing her body, and intense eyes focus on her pleasure.

Hell, she had to fight a blush anytime she saw him these days, as she was pretty sure he had heard her call out his name one night while she took care of her own needs. 

Dear maker.

 

Then there was Ben.  Socially awkward, not the best with words, moody, Ben who had begun to smile.  It was a barely noticeable smile, but it was a smile none the less.  And he opened the door any time she came around.  Would listen to her talk and was always feeding her or making her a cup of tea.

She knew her was dangerous.  Knew that he was a predator – a lion.

But she felt safe with him and that was all she needed to keep coming around.

 

“Fucking shit!” 

 

The roar came from next door, followed by a loud thud of a body hitting the wall. 

What. The. Fuck.

 

Rey was on her feet and running over a second later.  Banging on the door and calling out his name as the sounds of a struggle became apparent.  He wasn’t alone.

He didn’t answer.

Ben always answered.

 

Even when she had come knocking at three in the morning, he had greeted her with bed head and the hidden smile she’d become accustomed to, before opening the door wide to let her in.  He hadn’t questioned as to why she came over and had made her a cup of tea as she found an old classic movie playing on TV. 

Ben always answered.

 

With her heart in her throat she went about the actions that were, at one point, second nature to her.  Picking a lock was nothing, it was like riding a bicycle, and soon she felt the handle give way as she pushed her way inside.  And was not prepared for the scene she met.

 

Ben was in trouble.  A man clad in red held a crowbar across Ben’s throat as Ben tried to free himself- his eyes were wild at the sight of her standing in his doorway; another man was unconscious on the ground, a gun lying beside his hand, and there was a third man with a sickly smile sitting in one of the chairs at Ben’s tiny kitchen table.

 

“Kylo, you failed to mention that you had found a female companion.”  The man with the sickly smile all but sang, and made bile rise in her throat.  Evil.

Where Ben was dangerous, this man was evil.

 

Fear. True fear coursed through her system.   
She needed to save him.

Needed to do something. 

 

Someone restrained her from behind and closed the door with a snit.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Holy shit.  What was Ben into?

 

“She’s just my stupid fucking neighbor.  Nosey bitch.”  The words wheezed from Ben’s lips, harsh and biting.  Rey would have believed them, but was the flicker in his eyes that said he was lying, she was rooted to the spot struggling against her captor.

She was a survivor.

This was not how she was going to go.

 

“So, she is not the reason you felt compelled to try and leave?  After all I did for you.  This is how you pay me back.  Do I need to remind you of who is in control?  Who owns your soul?  Your loyalty?” 

 

Ice filled her veins.  Fury filled Ben’s eyes.  A hollow laugh came from the gloating man.

Rey knew what she needed to do.  Propelling her legs up, she brought her hells down hard on her captor’s feet as she threw her elbow back and jammed her head up meeting chin.  The man stumbled back and she landed a kick to his groin causing him to double over as she swung her elbow to collide with the side of his temple.  Breaking free took a moment that felt like a lifetime.  He was on the ground as a cruel laugh met her ears, and she looked up to see a gun pointed at her, by the man who still sat causally in his seat.  Ben had also managed to get free, he was bloody and looked like a man ready to walk through hell.

 

“I’ll kill her boy.  Either you pledge your loyalty or will get to watch her die.  No one leaves this family.” 

 

Rey wanted to kill him and knew she looked it, but Ben. Ben looked eerily calm. 

Dangerous.

Danger.

The man in the chair gave a knowing condescending smile.

 

“I know what I have to do.”  The low burr of his voice and the sound of resignation cut her to the core. 

 

Then the sound of a gun firing and complete silence followed.

Red blossomed across the center of the man’s white button down; life drained away leaving a corpse and Ben stood there holding the smoking gun.

Holy shite.

Holy fuck.

Ben had just killed a man.

She had just watched someone die.

Holy shite.

 

She was going to be sick.  They needed to call the cops.  The FBI.  SOMEONE!

Rey nearly collapsed only to find Ben’s vulnerable expression.

 

“I need to make a few calls.”  The soft tone that she had become use to was strained, and he was looking at her like he was ready for her to run.

 

“To?”

 

“My parents.”  That came out as a soft growl of annoyance.

 

Come to find out, Ben’s parents were Leia Organa and Han Solo.  The man who lived next door, the man who she had been dreaming about, was the son of the FBI director and the independent contractor that had helped take down the Empire – the largest organized crime ring of the 21st century. 

Ben Solo was royalty of sorts.

Holy fuck.

 

And Ben had infiltrated the First Order mob syndicate over seven years ago and had fallen too deep into his cover – Kylo Ren.

Shite.

Fuck.

 

That had been a week ago.

It had been a week since she saw him, watched as he awkwardly spoke to his parents as she sat on his bed wrapped in his duvet with a glass of water and shaking hands.  Since they spun the story to keep her out of it, to protect her.  Ben had been adamant that her name was not to be taken down, that she was not going to have any ties to the First Order.

She didn’t even have his number.

 

She missed him.

He knew her.  And she felt like she knew him, even with everything that happened.

Ben was dark and dangerous, soft and safe – the moon to her sun.

 

Rey stared distractedly at the book she was supposed to be reading, while biting the edge of her thumb absent mindedly. The left over Chinese takeout cartons sat on her worn coffee table with a bottle of cheap wine which she was steadily working through.

Her friends had texted her to come out to a bar, but she wasn’t in the mood to be surrounded by people.  Maybe she needed to put down the book and instead watch some sort of mindless movie, she needed to stop thinking about Ben.

 

Putting down the book, Rey claimed the wine and opened her laptop to search for something to watch.  She’d managed twenty-one years of her life without Ben Solo in it, they had only been friends for a handful of months, she could forget about her dark haired neighbor.

 

There was a rap on her door and all but sighed as she pushed herself up.  It was probably Finn planning on kidnapping her and forcing her out.  But the joke would be on him, her hair was up in a messy bun, she was in lounge clothes and had no plans of putting on a bra.  Rey was not leaving the house.

 

“Finn, I am not putting on a bra so I can’t go out in pub--“ Rey had started talking before opening the door only to pitter off when she saw who was actually on the other side.

 

“Ben.” His name was like a prayer on her lips.

 

Holy shite Ben was here.

Fucking hell, she was not prepared to see him. 

Any time she had envisioned this moment, she was looking on point.  But no, no, he had to see her like this, with smudged makeup and in a sweater that was easily three sizes too big for her.

 

“Rey.”  He smiled, stepping into her space, and she was done.

 

This was her moment.  It was now or never.  Time for action.

Pushing herself up, her hands finding their way to his hair to pull him down, Rey molded herself against his form as she found his lips.  The kiss was sweeter than she had expected, one of his arms banded around her while his free hand propped the door open, and he savored her. Sipping lightly at her lips as she pulled him into her apartment, never breaking contact.  His heat engulfed her and she felt him growing low against her abdomen.   
He was real.   
He was here.

 

“I’m sorry I had to leave.”  Ben mumbled after pulling back for a moment, before pulling her in for a more domineering kiss.  His tongue brushing against her bottom lip causing her to open to him.  Their moans mingled together as their tongue met and Rey felt the heat pool low, she need friction.  She needed him.  Rey pulled him clumsily towards her couch before pushing him down, his intense eyes were dark with desire as they took in a quick sweep of her body before coming up to meet her gaze as she straddled him.  A full smile pulled at his lips and he looked breathtaking beneath her.

He looked free.  Unburdened. 

Maker she loved that expression. 

 

“You came back.”  There was a waver in her voice that she hadn’t expected.

 

Ben traced soothing circles along her back.  “As soon as I could.”

 

Maker she had missed his voice.  Missed the freckles and beauty marks on his skin.  Missed the way knew her.  She was going to keep this man.  It didn’t matter that he was moody or came with a temper.

He was hers.  She wanted to make him hers.

 

“I’m still not a good man Rey.”  But he was working on it, he saw it in his eye, in the micro-expressions that crossed his face.

 

“But you’re mine?”  Her question caused him to harden even more and she had to bite back a moan as she felt him against her heated core.

 

“For as long as you’ll have me.”

 

Ben Solo was hers.

Her dangerous and sweet neighbor was hers.

With his name on her lips she went on to show him just that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was working on chapter 3 of 'I Wasn't Expecting You' but then this popped in my head and I got distracted.  
> Hopefully its a fun read.
> 
> I know. I know. I need to go through and clean it up. But I needed it posted so I could focus on other writing things!
> 
> Also, I totally see Ben as a vegetarian. I don't know why, but it is so in my mind.
> 
> tumblr: [SuchaPrettyPoison](http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
